battleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
Lineups
In Battleheart, choosing your team lineup is very important, as it not only contributes to the play style, but also contributes to whether or not you can pass to the next level. Below are some recommendations for trypical lineups to consider and the strengths and weaknesses of each. However it is encouraged that you as a player finds a lineup that suits your way of playing the game. ''Balanceway'' Kn/Cl/Wi/Ro Balanced team consists of a knight, cleric, wizard, and rogue. As the name implies, this lineup has the ability deal with any situation that arises, even for one with not so much experience of controlling the game. It is a very easy build to use, it does low damage and thus cannot complete missions fast. ''Fireway'' Kn/Cl/Wi/Wi Fireway consists of a knight, cleric, and two wizards. Similar to balanced teams, this lineup can deal with most situations quite easily, but sacrifices some tanking ability for more DPS. The ability to use two time freeze will help a lot if you a beginner, and two immolations can be very deadly. Steelway Kn/Cl/Ro/Bbn Using a knight, cleric, rogue and a barbarian you get a lineup much alike the Fireway, but relying on melee damage instead of magic. Opposed to the Fireways high aoe damage, this lineup provides excellent single-target damage and takes down bosses and elites very fast. The knight picks up all enemies as the dps duo picks them off one by one. When a threat approaches, the rogue exposes the armor of the enemy at the same time as the barbarian uses enrage and frenzy which makes them drop. If you choose the splash healing talent on the cleric it will in most situation provide healing to the whole party as the will be stacked up most of the time. As mentioned the lineup lacks a bit in aoe, but that isn't usally a problem since most of the team got enough bulk to take a few hits. ''Spikeway'' Ro/Wi/Wi/Cl This lineup will grant you arguably the highest sustainable damage output in the game. Consisting of a rogue, two wizards, and a cleric, this lineup allows great damage output at the same time as regaining some survivability with the cleric. Because this lineup lacks in tanking it requires some experience of the game to use as all of your members are very vulnerable to damage, but when mastered this could be one of the most effecient ways to play the game. ''Meleeway'' Ro/Bbn/Mo/Brd Consisting of a rogue, bard, monk, and barbarian, this lineup is similar to spikeway but uses melee to deal most of the damage. However, it still lacks lots of damage compared to spikeway since it contains no mages, but correct usage of song of renewal can allow this build to deal respectable damage. It might be tempting to replace the bard with a cleric but since the bard boosts this lineup to such a degree it is not recommended to do such if you want to use this effeciently. If you remove it, the build will do about 50% less damage, and will be known as Upway, which however provides slightly more survival. ''Tankway'' Kn/Mo/Cl/Wi Also known as Lameway, this lineup consists of Knight, Monk, Cleric, and Witch. This lineup relies heavily on stalling with a great tanking abilities, which makes this lineup usable with minor input from the player, although the damage will be very low which will make most battles very long. This way of playing the game is sometimes frowned upon. ''Suicideway'' Mo/Wi/Ro/Ro Monk, Wizard, Rogue, Rogue. Has a very high damage output but due to the minimal defensive capabilities this is pretty much useless on any high-tiered battles. Can be used on the first few battles to quickly get them done, but if used in the end-game you won't last very long. 'Disclaimer:' Do note that the bard is mostly useless in any team but Meleeway where his full potential is used. A team with a bard is usually called Songway and considered a less good lineup. It is recommended to use another class for that spot. Spikeway is generally considered the best lineup that you can possibly make in the game, so it is recommended that you practice and learn how to use it as it's also one of the harder.